Champion of Light
by Z98
Summary: Learn how Marko became the Champion of Light and how the dark magics grew within him. Prequel to Master of Darkness. Follows Diablo timeline but diverges a lot.


Apologies to all the fans of my Diablo fics. Crossing the Threshold is on halt until I can get my hands on Diablo 2 Version 1.10. It's supposed to be great but for now I'm having trouble focusing on that fic. Also, I'm still missing key information regarding many of your characters such as names and any underlings you might have, including their names. If you have none, please tell me so.  
  
How many of you want to know how Marko became the Champion? Once I finish with this, prepare for a massive revamp of Master of Darkness. While this story does follow the Diablo storyline, expect a lot of deviation and sidestories.  
  
Champion of Light  
  
Chapter 1: Hand of the Zakarum  
  
"You are nothing but a traitor to the faith!" the priest shouted, "The Council of Zakarum has decreed that all who will not follow the Religion of Light must be killed for they are impure."  
  
"There is no reason for us to kill those who don't believe! The Church is doing the things opposite to what is right. There was a time when one could be proud to become a member of the Zakarum faith. But now they are doing it for their lives. That does not make them faithful!"  
  
"Guards, seize him. For one that is so troublesome you sure are stubborn. However, you will be punished for your insubordination. And someone with more loyalty and honor than you will be given this assignment."  
  
As the guards approached the rebellious paladin, he sneered.  
  
"They may be more loyal, but they will have no honor."  
  
The warrior drew a phase blade and prepared to fight. The other paladins around him were all members of the Zakarum Inner Guard. Each one had powerful weapons and great armor.  
  
"Kill him!" the priest ordered.  
  
Marko blocked the first few blows but knew he couldn't stand up against all of them. Barely avoiding several attempts to behead him, the young warrior counterattacked the closest enemy. The armor managed to keep the blade from penetrating but it was enough to knock the warrior back.  
  
Quickly retreating, Marko blew through the door and broke into a run. Other warriors looked at him but they had no idea what was going on. Marko leapt up into the air and landed several feet away on top of the wall. Hs opponents were quickly to follow him.  
  
"Kill the traitor!" their leader shouted.  
  
This set off all of the soldiers training on the grounds. They all prepared to attack Marko. He leapt off the wall and landed on one of the pillars. Using them as steppingstones Marko jumped from one to the other, finally making it to the wall. Several archers opened fire but they all missed their mark. Marko then jumped down from the wall and ran into the jungles of Kurast.  
  
"Men like him will be the doom of the Zakarum Church," the priest said when he came out.  
  
"We were unable to apprehend him my lord," the leader of the Inner Guard said.  
  
"No matter. But the next time we meet, he will die."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Marko crashed through the forest and slew several of the strange monsters that had been popping up lately. It seemed ridiculous but the Zakarum Church would not do anything about them. And the rumors about monsters in a town called Tristram. Apparently a great warrior had been down there and had faced a powerful demon. It was even rumored that Diablo, the Lord of Terror had reappeared. If this was true, then the entire world was in danger. But the Zakarum Church had discounted these accounts and even scorned them even though an Archbishop had rebelled while in Tristram.  
  
Madness was spreading in the chaotic world but for now there was nothing a rogue paladin like him could do. Marko kept his sword ready just in case something else popped out. But where was he to go? The world looked as if it was going to end and right now he had no friends at the moment. Perhaps it was time to leave this blasted land.  
  
The going was pretty rough and much of the holy magic that Marko had learned came in handy. So far the most useful had been holy fire. He'd faced down too many monsters to not use it. Why did the Zakarum Church persist in not engaging these monsters? They did more harm than the people not of the Zakarum faith.  
  
Already one of the most powerful paladins within the ranks of the Hand of Zakarum, Marko was not someone to face lightly. However, he was not as skilled as the warriors of the Inner Circle and would surely have lost if he faced them. However, the many weaker monsters within the jungle stood no chance.  
  
Marko suddenly ran into a group of the three thorned hulks. Once a peaceful race, many of these beings had attacked human settlements and killed many people. These monsters were far harder to kill and he would most definitely have trouble with them. However, as they were made of wood they had one serious weakness. Fire. Bringing up his holy fire aura, Marko prepared for battle.  
  
A flash of light streaked past Marko and struck the first of the thorned hulks and punched right through it. It continued and shot through all of the hulks directly behind it, killing several.  
  
Marko spun around and saw a woman in black clothes standing behind him, her hands glowing slightly. A wall of bones spun around her, something Marko recognized as bone armor. Her hands glowed brighter and a bone spear. This one finished off what the other one started, killing the remaining hulks. The hulks all fell, burning up and folding into the small capsules that they reverted to upon death. The woman walked down from where she stood and approached Marko.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Marko nodded. "I would have been able to handle it myself."  
  
The woman smiled. "I am sure you could have. But would you have been able to leave this battleground once you had defeated them?"  
  
Frowning, Marko studied the woman. He'd seen clothes like that before though the armor was slightly different. The bone armor disappeared and the woman simply stood there. She had very pale skin, almost white. Her eyes were a bright red, something that Marko found odd. Few people had red eyes and he'd only seen them once before.  
  
"So what are you?" Marko asked.  
  
"A Priestess of Rathma," the woman answered, "and what are you?"  
  
"A paladin," Marko replied.  
  
"A servant of the Zakarum," the woman said, her eyes narrowing. "And I assume you think I am a servant of darkness."  
  
"I would say the entire Zakarum Church was the servant of darkness," Marko corrected, "or have you not met any of the leaders?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I see you are one of the rebel paladins. Or seem to be."  
  
"The Church wants my head for disobeying them. Do you think I would be loyal to people who order the slaughtering of innocent men, women, and children?"  
  
"I don't know. But then again, perhaps you do have honor."  
  
Marko turned and started walking away. However, the woman suddenly ran over in front of him. She was incredibly fast and Marko didn't even see her move. All he felt was a blur and a breeze going past him.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way," the woman said, "There are more demons that way. Besides, you must be tired."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Marko asked.  
  
"Because in the fight against the forces of Hell, those that do the fighting should stick together."  
  
Marko raised an eyebrow but stopped, waiting for the woman to lead the way. He had heard many rumors regarding these necromancers. Most reviled them as evildoers and people that messed with death. However, there were people that truly respected them as warriors against the Burning Hell.  
  
The woman looked at Marko and smiled.  
  
"You are different from the other paladins. Come this way."  
  
The two walked back into the trees and cut a way through the undergrowth. It wasn't long before they arrived at a large camp. There were dozens of warriors there, not all of them necromancers. Most were swordsmen. There were only two other necromancers, one a man and the other a woman in similar clothes to the necromancer Marko had met.  
  
"I still don't know your name," Marko said as they entered the camp.  
  
Smiling, she answered him. "I am Natasha. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Natasha walked over to the man and said a few things to him. He looked over at Marko and nodded. The three necromancers walked over to him.  
  
"My name is Terisa," the other woman said.  
  
"I am Apollyon," the man said.  
  
Marko was rather surprised at the name. Apollyon meant Destroyer in the old tongue and this man certainly didn't look that threatening. He was about as tall as Marko but had a slenderer build.  
  
"Apollyon is the most powerful necromancer of the Order of Rathma," Natasha said.  
  
Apollyon glared at her but she only smiled in reply.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Marko, "What is all this?"  
  
"We're selecting warriors to go to the Western Kingdoms with Natasha and me," Apollyon answered, "The rumors regarding Diablo must be investigated."  
  
"That? Well, why didn't you say so? I'll come. It's not like I have anything better to do here. I'll probably get hunted down by the Church of Zakarum if I stay."  
  
Apollyon grinned. "Do not think it is so easy to join us. You must pass the tests if you expect to come along."  
  
"What tests?" Marko asked.  
  
"How powerful are you?" Natasha asked.  
  
"What do you mean how powerful am I?" Marko replied, "I was one of the best knights within the Zakarum."  
  
"Perhaps. Let's see how powerful you really are. Orfus!"  
  
One of the men walked over. Marko could tell from his stance that he was a skilled warrior. He also had a massive battleaxe. Marko smiled. This might be interesting.  
  
"Am I to defeat him?" Marko asked.  
  
"Yes. But let's see how well you handle yourself without a sword."  
  
Marko frowned. He had used other weapons before, but he never liked the scepters the Church made for their warriors. Besides that, he didn't have much experience with anything else. Perhaps he could use a staff or something, but again there was an issue of balance.  
  
"The two of you will fight in hand-to-hand combat," Apollyon said, "You may not always have a weapon to depend upon."  
  
Marko dropped his sword and waited.  
  
"Where shall this battle take place?" he asked.  
  
"Here and now."  
  
Without warning Orfus struck out, trying to hit Marko in the stomach. Sliding by, Marko spun around and kicked Orfus soundly on the back of his head. Normally such a blow would have dropped the recipient, but Orfus was too large to take down so easily. This forced Marko to adapt his fighting strategy. Before he could react Orfus struck him and knocked him into the clearing. Many people had gathered to see the fight but made sure there was plenty of room for the two warriors. Marko quickly got back onto his feet and leapt to the offensive. Orfus was ready but Marko ducked down at the last moment and did a low kick, tripping Orfus. He immediately kicked Orfus on the back of his head as he fell. After that last bow Orfus was unconscious.  
  
Natasha smiled and clapped while Apollyon looked amused. However, Terisa looked furious. She looked about ready to say something but Apollyon placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"Most impressive," said Apollyon, "Perhaps you are skilled enough to join us. Terisa, try to wake up Orfus."  
  
Terisa ran over and nursed the large man's head.  
  
"I'd say he could join us," said Natasha, "He's certainly a good fighter."  
  
Apollyon nodded. "Let me ask you something. Why would you want to join us?"  
  
"As I said, I have nowhere else to go. The Zakarum Church wants me dead and right now I'd like to do some good in the world. Going to confront the Lord of Terror certainly fits that description."  
  
"Well, what do you say?" Natasha said to Apollyon, "He might come in handy during a fight."  
  
"Very well. As Natasha seems to be taking a liking to you, I guess you can come along."  
  
Orfus had awakened and stood up. He walked over to Marko with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You fought well," he said.  
  
"As did you. Normally one would have fallen after one kick."  
  
"My people are very hardy," the man replied, "I would like to see how well you do with real weapons next time."  
  
Terisa still seemed rather annoyed with him but Marko shrugged it off. Hopefully she'd forgive him for defeating Orfus. Did the two have some kind of relationship?  
  
"Who else is coming?" Marko asked.  
  
"Myself, Natasha, Terisa, Orfus, and yourself," Apollyon answered, "Everyone else here is returning to our capital. We will need many warriors to fight if the rumors about the Three awakening are true. But for today, get some rest. Natasha, show him to a tent."  
  
Nodding, Natasha began walking. Marko followed her and the two made their way to one of the tents. She opened it and showed Marko in.  
  
"This is one of our spare tents that we have for newcomers," said Natasha, "There isn't much in here now but we'll be leaving soon so it shouldn't matter."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Marko started taking off his armor. Natasha started blushing and left. Marko chuckled but continued to remove his armor. It was feeling heavy and right now he needed rest.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So what do you think of the new warrior?" Apollyon asked his two companions.  
  
"I think he's too arrogant," Terisa answered immediately, "He likes to show off. That's not a trait a proper warrior should have."  
  
"Are you sure you're just not mad that he beat Orfus?" Natasha asked, "I personally think he's cute."  
  
"You think every guy is cute," Terisa grumbled.  
  
"Try to stay professional about this," Apollyon interrupted, "We're here to find people that can hold their own in a real fight."  
  
"Sister, we really have to find him a woman," Natasha joked.  
  
Looking at the two women, one would not think they were sisters. Natasha's pale blue hair did not look natural, but somehow she'd gotten it. Terisa was the complete opposite. Her skin was a perfect tone and her brown hair was rather long. However, her blue eyes seemed to match her sisters.  
  
Apollyon had a very annoyed look on his face and looked like he was about to teach the two a lesson. However, it quickly passed.  
  
"Stay professional," he said.  
  
The two sisters quickly turned serious.  
  
"He has potential," said Terisa, "but right now he needs a serious reality check."  
  
"Oh I don't know," said Natasha, "I think he's ready for some serious action. You should have seen him in the jungle. He is very strong."  
  
"What happened?" Apollyon asked.  
  
"I ran into him after he'd slaughtered a large group of demons that tried to kill him. It was impressive and he was prepared to go against a group of thorned hulks."  
  
Apollyon shook his head. "More like he has a series death wish."  
  
"Whatever. Just because you like to use other people to fight for you doesn't mean everyone is like you."  
  
"What!"  
  
Natasha giggled along with her sister.  
  
"You need to lighten up Apollyon. So, when are we leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. We'll head south to one of the other cities. From there, we'll take a ship to the Amazon islands and then go to Kingsport."  
  
"Trying to avoid the Aranoch Desert," Natasha observed, "Good idea. We probably wouldn't survive a desert crossing."  
  
"We probably could if we went along with a caravan, but for now it's better to travel through an area where we can forage. Well, go get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Marko had settled down and was only wearing a shirt now. He had cleaned his armor but would probably have to wait before he could clean his clothes. For now he had to get used to the people he would be traveling with. Looking at his sword, Marko reflected upon all that he'd been through. Both his parents were dead and he had no living relations anymore. Right now his sword was his most important possession. It was a powerful weapon from ages ago that had come to him through very odd means. Marko had still been a trainee at the Zakarum Church when one day a man gave the sword to him, telling him to serve the light faithfully. Marko hoped he'd done the right thing in defying the Zakarum Church.  
  
Hearing someone approach, Marko blew out the candle and settled down. He kept one eye open as someone opened his tent. It was Natasha. She looked at him for a few seconds before leaving. A smile appeared on Marko's face once she had disappeared. This journey would be interesting indeed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yawning, Natasha walked out of her tent. She was wearing a simple robe she kept for sleeping. Few men were awake at that time, but all that were stared at her. Grabbing her clothes, Natasha went down to one of the lakes to wash up. They'd be leaving soon and she wanted to be ready.  
  
Apollyon had been up for quite a while and was sharpening his Kris. The weapon was very useful in melee combat and was great with the poison added on it. He finished and threw away the stone before sheathing the Kris. Walking out into the new day, Apollyon saw that Marko was already up. His opinion regarding the new warrior changed as he saw the young man training with his sword. His movements were smooth and graceful, wasting little motion and always moving quickly. Perhaps he wasn't a man with a death wish.  
  
Terisa and Orfus emerged from the same tent, both looking rested. They joined some of the other men as breakfast was being prepared. A few rabbits and birds had been hunted and now were cooking over a low fire. Soon the meat was sliced into smaller pieces and served to the hungry campers. Marko didn't eat much as he had lost his appetite. For some reason his body seemed ready and full of energy. His stomach wasn't complaining about hunger so he saw no reason to stuff it.  
  
After everything was packed up the campers split into two groups. Apollyon led his team south while everyone else headed north. If anyone ran into Apollyon's group, they wouldn't think much of them. The only two that looked truly threatening was Orfus and Marko. Both had their weapons at the ready while the others didn't seem to be aware of any danger.  
  
"What exactly do the rumors say about Tristram?" Marko asked as they walked.  
  
"It was supposed to be a quite town before the Archbishop Lazarus went there," said Apollyon, "We're pretty sure he's involved with causing the tragedy that happened there."  
  
"Lazarus? Hmm. Heard about him. He was supposed to watch over something but a while back he started acting strange. I never knew what exactly happened to him in Tristram though."  
  
"No one does," said Natasha, "but we're all pretty sure something awakened down there. King Leoric of Khanduras is said to have gone mad because of Lazarus."  
  
"I wonder what else is down in Tristram," Marko said aloud.  
  
"We will find out once we arrive," said Orfus, "Until then, it is best to rest our energies and wait for battle."  
  
"Sorry about knocking you unconscious yesterday," Marko said to him, "Wasn't anything personal."  
  
"There is no need to apologize. It was a test and you passed."  
  
"Hmm. Where are you from?"  
  
"I was raised in the Highlands," Orfus answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Marko's mouth dropped. "You're a barbarian?"  
  
"Don't be rude," Terisa snapped, "His people are hardly barbarians. They're actually more cultured than many other so-called civilized nations."  
  
"Umm, I meant no offense," Marko quickly said.  
  
"None taken. Many peoples call mine barbarians. However, that is only because they do not know who we truly are."  
  
"So what are your people?" Marko asked.  
  
"Perhaps someday I will tell you," Orfus answered.  
  
Marko dropped the issue after seeing Terisa glare at him. The small band continued walking until they reached one of the roads. Fortunately for them a wagon came up and they got a ride for a few gold coins. They ended up traveling on wagons and carts for the next few weeks until they reached one of the southern port cities. Technically all this was still part of Kehjistan but the central government in Kurast held little power here. Though the Zakarum Church maintained a presence here, it wasn't powerful enough to influence that many people.  
  
The last bit was fortunate as Marko noticed only one group of paladins patrolling the city. All of the soldiers looked competent and he probably wouldn't have too much trouble dealing with them but he didn't need the Zakarum Church knowing where he was. Apollyon disappeared for a few minutes while the others rested in one of the taverns.  
  
"What are you so nervous about?" Natasha asked Marko.  
  
"I'm hoping none of the paladins will recognize me," he replied, "The Church can be very persistent if they want to be."  
  
"That isn't surprising," said Orfus, "What exactly did you get in trouble for?"  
  
"I wouldn't kill some people that refused to convert to the Zakarum faith," Marko answered, "They consider that a crime."  
  
"So the Hand of Zakarum is finally rebelling," said Terisa, "About time. How many others are there like you?"  
  
"The numbers aren't that high," said Marko, "However, we're enough that the Church takes us seriously."  
  
Apollyon chose this moment to return.  
  
"I found a ship that could take us to Kingsport. It'll leave tomorrow."  
  
"How much are they charging?" Natasha asked, "We aren't exactly that rich."  
  
"Actually, the captain just wants us to protect his ship from any demons that might attack. The seas have been rather dangerous for a while now."  
  
"That's it?" Terisa said in surprise, "I seriously doubt that was it."  
  
"That and he wanted a paladin around so he can avoid customs."  
  
Marko choked on his drink and spat it out, much to the annoyance of Terisa. She glared at him but went unnoticed.  
  
"What! Are you insane!" Marko began, nearly shouting. His voice then grew quiet. "I am a wanted man!"  
  
"But you can pass for a paladin," Natasha pointed out, "You still have your cape and armor. That should be enough."  
  
"I am going to get myself bloody killed," Marko moaned, "Fine. What does it require?"  
  
"Well his ship has been tagged as a potential smuggler," said Apollyon, "However, if a paladin is riding on board and gives the okay, the custom officers will accept it considering they're also led by another paladin."  
  
"I just hope it isn't someone I know," said Marko, "Word probably got down here already that I'm wanted."  
  
"Don't worry too much," said Apollyon, "I'm pretty sure we could offer enough of a distraction that you'll be at the bottom of their worries."  
  
"Sure," Marko said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't feel too down," said Natasha, "Just trust us and we'll have you out of here."  
  
"I've heard that word too much to really believe in it anymore," Marko growled.  
  
"Hey, we have to trust you too," said Terisa, "Do remember that in order to get out of here we need you to pull this off."  
  
"Calm down dear," Orfus said, "I am sure Marko is capable of doing this."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to get some rest," said Marko, "Damn this is going to suck."  
  
"You think he can handle it?" Terisa asked after Marko left.  
  
"He had better," said Apollyon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When the others came down the next day, they were surprised to find Marko fully armored and looking very much like a paladin of the Zakarum Church. He said nothing to them but once they finished eating the group left for the ship. At first the captain refused to let Marko on but when he realized he was with Apollyon and quickly apologized and let them onboard. As expected, the customs people came, led by a paladin. It was at that moment that Marko started cursing.  
  
"What is it?" Natasha asked.  
  
"He knows me," Marko replied.  
  
That statement caught the attention of the others and they simply waited. When the other paladin saw Marko, a look of surprise appeared on his face. Then a friendly smile appeared. You could almost feel the tension disappear.  
  
"Marko! Long time no see."  
  
"Lucas. It's been a while."  
  
"I see you charted this ship," his friend said, "I assume you looked it over?"  
  
"The captain is a friend of a friend," Marko replied, "I made sure everything was set yesterday."  
  
"Good, good. Well, I hope you have a good trip. I'll see you when you return."  
  
Marko nodded and the customs team left. The captain walked up to Marko but was suddenly grabbed by him.  
  
"Get this ship underway now," Marko ordered, "He knows I'm a traitor to the Church, and he's going to raise an alert. If we go now, we just might make it."  
  
He released the captain and the man ran and started shouting orders. The sail was cast and the men started rowing. The ship was very swift and almost flew out of the harbor. It took a bit longer than Marko expected but two chase ships appeared.  
  
"Bloody," Marko cursed, "Okay, I suggest we really get going. I'm going to try something."  
  
Marko stood at the center of the ship and raised one arm. The sky started to darken and clouds swirled together.  
  
"Marko, what are you doing?" Natasha asked.  
  
She was quickly shushed by Apollyon.  
  
"You don't want to distract him," he said, "I think I know what he's going to attempt."  
  
Suddenly two powerful bolts of lightning struck the two chase boats and completely smashed them. Men could be seen consumed by the holy energy and others being thrown into the sea. White bolts shot out from the two impact sites but they seemed to be doing no harm. The wooden planks burned in the ocean as the splinters floated about.  
  
Marko staggered and fell to his knees. Natasha went to his side and helped him get back up.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Holy lightning," Apollyon answered for Marko, "It is one of the most powerful spells a paladin can learn and is incredibly powerful. I must say, I'm impressed."  
  
Marko nodded and managed to remain on his feet.  
  
"Damn that was tiring," he said.  
  
"That spell might come in handy," said Orfus, "Especially if we actually do face Diablo."  
  
"Let's just hope that everything is a rumor," said Marko, "Damn I'm tired."  
  
He nearly collapsed again but Natasha helped him under to one of the rooms. He was asleep almost immediately. Natasha looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Marko, I think we'll get along just fine."  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
